Satan verleidt Job opnieuw (Zweren breken uit over heel Jobs lichaam)
a. De woorden door [https://nl.kingdomsalvation.org/ God] gesproken Job 2:3 Daarop zei Jehova tegen Satan: “Heb je ook acht geslagen op mijn dienaar Job? Niemand op aarde is zoals hij, een volmaakt en oprecht man. Hij heeft ontzag voor God en gaat het kwaad uit de weg. Hij is nog even integer als altijd, hoewel jij mij tegen hem hebt opgezet om hem zonder reden te vernietigen.” Job 2:6 En Jehova zei tegen Satan: “Zie, ik lever hem aan je over, maar behoud wel zijn leven.” b. De woorden door Satan gesproken Job 2:4-5 Daarop zei Satan tegen Jehova: “Huid voor huid. Ja, alles wat iemand heeft, zal hij geven voor zijn leven. Maar raak hem maar eens aan met uw hand en tast zijn gebeente en zijn vlees aan. Dan zal hij u vast vervloeken in uw gezicht.” c. Hoe Job met de beproeving omgaat Job 2:9-10 Zijn vrouw zei tegen hem: “Waarom blijf je zo onberispelijk? Vervloek God toch en sterf.” Maar Job zei tegen haar: “Je woorden zijn de woorden van een dwaas. Al het goede aanvaarden we van God, zouden we dan het kwade niet aanvaarden?” Ondanks alles zondigde Job niet en sprak hij geen onvertogen woord. Job 3:3 Laat de dag dat ik geboren ben vergaan, en ook de nacht die zei: “Een jongen is verwekt.” Jobs liefde voor Gods weg gaat alles te boven De Schrift documenteert de woordenwisseling tussen God en Satan als volgt: “Daarop zei Jehova tegen Satan: ‘Heb je ook acht geslagen op mijn dienaar Job? Niemand op aarde is zoals hij, een volmaakt en oprecht man. Hij heeft ontzag voor God en gaat het kwaad uit de weg. Hij is nog even integer als altijd, hoewel jij mij tegen hem hebt opgezet om hem zonder reden te vernietigen’” (Job 2:3). In deze woordenwisseling herhaalt God dezelfde vraag aan Satan. Die vraag laat ons Jehova Gods bevestigende inschatting zien van wat tijdens de eerste beproeving aangetoond en geleefd werd door Job, en die vraag is niets anders dan Gods inschatting van Job voor hij Satans verleiding had ondergaan. Wat wil zeggen, voor de verleiding hem overviel, was Job in Gods ogen al onberispelijk en daarom beschermde God hem en zijn familie en zegende Hij hem; in Gods ogen was hij het waard gezegend te zijn. Na de verleiding zondigde Job niet met zijn lippen, omdat hij zijn bezit en zijn kinderen verloren had, maar ging door met het prijzen van Jehova Gods naam. Zijn uiteindelijke gedrag maakte dat God hem prijsde en een tien gaf. In Jobs ogen waren zijn kroost of bezittingen niet genoeg om God af te zweren. Met andere woorden, Gods plaats in zijn hart kon niet worden ingewisseld door zijn kinderen of welke bezitting dan ook. Tijdens Jobs eerste verleiding liet hij God zien dat zijn liefde voor Hem en zijn liefde voor zijn godvrezende weg en het mijden van het kwaad boven alles stond. Deze beproeving leverde Job slechts de ervaring op van het ontvangen van een beloning van Jehova God en de ervaring van het wegnemen van zijn bezit en kinderen. Voor Job was dit de ware ervaring die zijn ziel schoon waste, het was een doop van leven die zijn bestaan vervulde en belangrijker nog, het was een weelderig feest wat zijn gehoorzaamheid aan en ontzag voor God testte. Deze verleiding transformeerde Jobs status van een rijk man naar iemand die niets had en zo stelde het hem in staat Satans misbruik van de mensheid te ervaren. Zijn berooidheid was geen aanleiding Satan te verafschuwen; sterker nog, in Satans achterbakse handelingen zag hij Satans lelijkheid en minachting, maar ook Satans vijandschap en rebellie tegen God en dit bemoedigde hem nog meer om altijd vast te klampen aan de weg van ontzag hebben voor God en het mijden van het kwaad. Hij zwoer dat hij God nooit zou afzweren of Gods weg de rug toe zou keren vanwege externe factoren als bezit, kinderen of familie, noch zou hij ooit slaaf zijn van Satan, van bezit, of van enig andere persoon; naast Jehova God zou niemand zijn Heer, zijn God kunnen zijn. Zo was Jobs verlangen. Van de andere kant bekeken had de verleiding Job ook iets opgeleverd: te midden van Gods beproeving had hij grote rijkdom verkregen. Tijdens zijn leven in de vorige decennia had Job Jehova Gods daden aanschouwd en Jehova Gods zegeningen voor hemzelf verkregen. Dit waren zegeningen die hem zeer ongemakkelijk en verschuldigd lieten voelen, want hij geloofde dat hij nog niets voor God gedaan had, maar toch al zulke zegeningen en genade had mogen ontvangen. Daarom bad hij vaak in zijn hart God terug te kunnen betalen, hopend dat hij de kans zou krijgen van Gods grootheid en daden te getuigen, hopend dat God zijn gehoorzaamheid op de proef zou stellen en bovendien, dat zijn [https://nl.kingdomsalvation.org/faith-in-God.html geloof] gezuiverd zou worden totdat zijn gehoorzaamheid en zijn geloof Gods goedkeuring zouden verkrijgen. En toen de beproeving op hem neerdaalde, geloofde Job dat God zijn gebeden had verhoord. Job koesterde deze kans meer dan wat dan ook, dus durfde hij er niet lichtzinnig mee om te gaan, want zijn grootste levenswens zou in vervulling kunnen gaan. De komst van deze kans betekende dat zijn gehoorzaamheid en zijn godvrezendheid op de proef gesteld konden worden, gezuiverd konden worden. Bovendien betekende het dat Job de kans kreeg Gods goedkeuring te ontvangen en hem op die manier dichter bij God te brengen. Tijdens de beproeving kon hij door zulk geloof en streven volmaakter worden en een groter begrip van Gods wil krijgen. Job werd ook dankbaarder voor Gods zegeningen en genade, in zijn hart goot hij grotere lofprijzing over Gods daden, hij was meer godvrezend en meer eerbiedwaardig en verlangde meer naar Gods liefelijkheid, grootheid en heiligheid. Al was Job in Gods ogen nog steeds iemand die God vreesde en het kwaad meed, met betrekking tot zijn ervaringen had Jobs geloof en kennis, op dat moment, grote sprongen vooruit gemaakt: Zijn geloof nam toe, zijn gehoorzaamheid kreeg meer voet in de aarde, en zijn godvrezendheid verdiepte zich. Hoewel deze beproeving Jobs geest en leven transformeerde, verzadigde zo’n transformatie Job niet, noch vertraagde het zijn voortgang. Terwijl hij berekende wat hij had verkregen uit zijn beproeving en zijn eigen tekortkomingen overwoog, bad hij zachtjes, wachtend op de volgende beproeving, want hij smachtte naar de verhoging van zijn geloof, zijn gehoorzaamheid en godvrezendheid tijdens Gods volgende beproeving voor hem. God neemt de meest innerlijke gedachten van de mens waar, alles wat mensen zeggen en doen. Jobs gedachten bereikten Jehova Gods oren en God luisterde naar zijn gebeden en op deze wijze kwam Gods volgende beproeving van Job aan, zoals verwacht. Te midden van extreem lijden realiseert Job zich werkelijk Gods zorg voor de mensheid Direct na Gods vraag aan Satan, was Satan stiekem blij. Dit was omdat Satan wist dat hij opnieuw toestemming had de man die in Gods ogen onberispelijk was aan te vallen − wat voor Satan een zeldzame gelegenheid opleverde. Satan wilde van de gelegenheid gebruik maken om Jobs overtuiging compleet te ondermijnen, zodat hij zijn geloof in God verloor en niet langer God vreesde of de naam van Jehova zegende. Dit zou Satan een buitenkans geven: Wat de plek of tijd ook zou zijn, Satan zou Job onder zijn bevel tot speelbal maken. Satan verborg zijn snode plannen zonder een spoor achter te laten, maar kon zijn slechte natuur niet in bedwang houden. Deze waarheid schemert door in Satans antwoord op de woorden van Jehova God, zoals vastgelegd in de Schrift: “Daarop zei Satan tegen Jehova: ‘Huid voor huid. Ja, alles wat iemand heeft, zal hij geven voor zijn leven. Maar raak hem maar eens aan met uw hand en tast zijn gebeente en zijn vlees aan. Dan zal hij u vast vervloeken in uw gezicht’” (Job 2:4-5). Uit de woordenwisseling tussen God en Satan is het onmogelijk om geen substantiële kennis en een indruk te krijgen van Satans kwaadaardigheid. Allen die de waarheid liefhebben en het kwaad verafschuwen zullen na het horen van deze drogredenen van Satan ongetwijfeld Satans verachtelijkheid en schaamteloosheid meer haten en zullen zich ontzet voelen en walgen van Satans drogredenen. Tegelijkertijd zal men diepgemeende gebeden en wensen voor Job uiten, dat deze oprechte man volmaaktheid kan bereiken, en wensen dat deze godvrezende man die het kwaad mijdt de verleidingen van Satan voor altijd van zich af zal slaan, in het licht leeft, te midden van Gods sturing en zegeningen. Ook zullen ze wensen dat Jobs oprechte daden voor altijd een stimulans zijn voor allen die de weg van godvrezendheid en het mijden van het kwaad nastreven. Alhoewel in deze verkondiging Satans kwaadaardige bedoeling gezien kan worden, stemde God luchtig in met Satans ‘verzoek’ − maar Hij had ook één voorwaarde: “ik lever hem aan je over, maar behoud wel zijn leven” (Job 2:6). Omdat Satan deze keer verzocht zijn hand uit te strekken tegen Job om zijn lichaam letsel toe te brengen, zei God: “maar behoud wel zijn leven.” De betekenis van deze woorden is, dat Hij Jobs lichaam aan Satan gaf, maar dat Hij zijn leven spaarde. Satan zou Jobs leven niet kunnen nemen, maar los daarvan kon Satan enig ander middel of methode gebruiken tegen Job. Na Gods toestemming verkregen te hebben, haastte Satan zich naar Job en strekte zijn hand naar hem uit, om letsel toe te brengen aan zijn huid, wat pijnlijke zweren veroorzaakte over zijn hele lichaam. Job voelde de pijn in zijn huid. Job prijsde de wonderbaarlijkheid en heiligheid van Jehova God, wat Satan nog schaamtelozer maakte in zijn gewaagdheid. Omdat hij plezier voelde in het pijn doen van de mens, strekte Satan zijn hand uit en schraapte over Jobs lichaam, zodat zijn pijnlijke zweren gingen etteren. Onmiddellijk voelde Job een ongeëvenaarde pijn en kwelling, en kon niets anders doen dan zichzelf van top tot teen masseren, alsof dit verlichting zou geven van de geestelijke klap vanwege deze pijn in het vlees. Hij realiseerde zich dat God aan zijn zijde stond en hem in de gaten hield en hij deed zijn best zichzelf te vermannen. Hij knielde nog eens en zei: “Kijkt u eens in het hart van deze man, neemt u zijn ellende eens waar; waarom bent u bezorgd om zijn zwakheid? Geprezen zij de naam van Jehova God.” Satan zag het ondraaglijke lijden van Job, maar zag Job de naam van Jehova God niet afzweren. Dus ging hij haastig verder de botten van Job aan te tasten, in een wanhopige poging hem ledemaat voor ledemaat af te breken. In een oogwenk voelde Job ongekende kwellingen; het was alsof zijn vlees van zijn botten was gerukt, alsof zijn botten stukje bij beetje aan gruzelementen waren geslagen. Deze tergende kwelling liet hem eraan denken dat het beter was te sterven … Zijn capaciteit om dit te verdragen had zijn limiet bereikt … Hij wilde het uitschreeuwen, het vel van zijn lijf rukken om de pijn maar te verminderen − maar hij hield zich in, en krabde het vel niet van zijn lijf, want hij wilde Satan zijn zwakte niet laten zien. Dus knielde hij nog maar eens, maar deze keer voelde hij de aanwezigheid van Jehova God niet. Hij wist dat Hij vaak voor hem was en achter hem en aan beide zijdes van hem, maar in zijn pijn had God niet naar hem omgezien; Hij bedekte Zijn aangezicht en was verborgen, want de betekenis van Zijn schepping van de mens was niet om de mens lijden te brengen. Toen huilde Job en deed zijn best de fysieke terging te doorstaan, maar hij kon het dankzeggen van God niet langer voor zich houden: De mens valt neer na de eerste slag, hij is zwak en machteloos, hij is jong en onwetend − waarom zou u zo zorgzaam en zachtaardig willen zijn voor de mens? U slaat mij, maar het doet u pijn dat te doen. Wat van de mens is uw zorgzaamheid waard? Jobs [https://nl.kingdomsalvation.org/concerning-the-practice-of-prayer.html gebeden] bereikten Gods oren, en God zweeg, toekijkend zonder enig geluid te geven … Na elke mogelijke truc in het boek te hebben geprobeerd, vertrok Satan stilletjes, maar bracht geen einde aan Gods beproeving van Job. Want de macht van God in Job geopenbaard was nog niet publiek, Jobs verhaal eindigde niet met Satans terugtrekking. Terwijl andere personages hun intree doen waren nog spectaculairder scenes onderweg. Nog een manifestatie van Jobs vrees voor God en mijden van kwaad is zijn verheffing van Gods Naam in alle dingen Job had de verwoestingen van Satan ondergaan, maar toch zwoer hij de naam van Jehova God niet af. Door Job aan te vallen was zijn vrouw de eerste die uit de pas raakte en de zichtbare rol van Satan speelde. De originele tekst beschrijft het als volgt: “Zijn vrouw zei tegen hem: ‘Waarom blijf je zo onberispelijk? Vervloek God toch en sterf’” (Job 2:9). Dit waren de woorden van als mens vermomde Satan. Ze waren aanvallend, een beschuldiging, tegelijk een verlokking, verleiding en laster. Toen Satan faalde Job lichamelijk letsel aan te doen, viel hij meteen zijn integriteit aan, wat hij wilde gebruiken om Job zijn integriteit op te laten geven, God te laten afzweren en op te houden met leven. Zo wenste Satan ook zulke woorden te gebruiken om Job te verleiden: Als Job de naam Jehova God verloochende, zou hij niet langer zulk lijden hoeven te ondergaan, zou hij zichzelf kunnen bevrijden van de kwelling van het vlees. Met het advies van zijn vrouw geconfronteerd, wees Job haar terecht door te zeggen: “Je woorden zijn de woorden van een dwaas. Al het goede aanvaarden we van God, zouden we dan het kwade niet aanvaarden?” (Job 2:10). Job kende deze woorden al lang, maar hier werd de waarheid van Jobs kennis ervan bewezen. Wat zijn vrouw bedoelde, toen zij hem adviseerde God te vervloeken en te sterven, was: Je God behandelt je zo, dus waarom vervloek je hem niet? Wat doe je nog steeds in leven? Je God is zo oneerlijk tegen je, maar je zegent toch de naam van Jehova God nog steeds. Hoe kan Hij rampspoed over je brengen terwijl je Zijn naam zegent? Schiet nou eens op en verloochen Gods naam en hou op Hem te volgen. Op deze manier zullen je problemen voorbij zijn. Op dit moment was het getuigenis afgelegd dat God in Job wilde zien. Geen alledaagse persoon zou zulk getuigenis af kunnen leggen, noch lezen we erover in enig ander verhaal in de Bijbel − maar God had het al lang gezien, voordat Job deze woorden sprak. God wilde enkel van de gelegenheid gebruik maken om Job tegenover allen te laten bewijzen dat God gelijk had. Met het advies van zijn vrouw geconfronteerd, gaf hij niet alleen zijn integriteit niet op en zwoer hij God niet af, hij zei ook nog tegen zijn vrouw: “Al het goede aanvaarden we van God, zouden we dan het kwade niet aanvaarden?” Zijn dit zware woorden? Er is hier maar één feit wat het gewicht van deze woorden aantoont. Het gewicht van deze woorden is dat ze door God zijn goedgekeurd in Zijn hart, ze waren wat God verlangde, ze waren wat God wilde horen en ze zijn het resultaat wat God verlangde te zien; deze woorden zijn ook de essentie van Jobs getuigenis. Jobs onberispelijkheid, oprechtheid, godvrezendheid en het mijden van het kwaad waren hierin bewezen. De kostbaarheid van Job lag daarin, dat toen hij werd verleid hij nog steeds deze woorden uitsprak, zelfs toen zijn hele lichaam bedolven was onder zweren en builen, toen hij het ultieme lijden onderging en zijn vrouw en familie hem adviseerden. Anders gezegd, in zijn hart geloofde hij dat wat de verleiding ook is, of hoe smartelijk de verdrukkingen en martelingen ook zijn, zelfs als de dood voor de deur stond, hij God niet zou afzweren of de weg van godvrezendheid en het mijden van het kwaad zou afwijzen. Je ziet dat God de meest prominente plek in zijn hart had, en dat die alleen voor God was. Juist daarom lezen we deze omschrijvingen van Job in de Schrift, als: Ondanks alles zondigde Job niet en sprak hij geen onvertogen woord. Niet alleen zondigde hij niet met zijn lippen, maar in zijn hart klaagde hij ook niet over God. Hij zei niets kwetsends over God, noch zondigde hij tegen God. Niet alleen loofde zijn mond de naam van God, maar ook in zijn hart loofde hij Gods naam; zijn mond en hart waren één. Dit was de ware Job zoals God hem zag en dit was precies de reden waarom God Job zo koesterde. uit ‘Het Woord verschijnt in het vlees’ Sommige bijbelteksten zijn ontleend aan de Nieuwe Bijbelvertaling © 2004/2007 Nederlands Bijbelgenootschap.